Ep35: Slave Pens (Blades Edge Arena)
The episode begins with Theft slowly entering consciousness. After brief moments of hearing noises, he awakens to warm water being thrown onto his body. The night elf opens his eyes to a horrific picture- An audience of many ogres watching an event involving menacing violence. Enter the slave pens. Theft attempts to get up, only to realize his hands are chained up. An ogre makes his way to the night elf and explains the situation. "You slave, I Gak Gak. Gak Gak make good money of slaves or they go die. You go die or make me mun mun, i be rich rich. You fight now or I kill. - Gak Gak Theft declines the request only to be slapped by the ogre. Some of the audience members around Theft laugh and spit his way. The night elf notices many different creatures tied up around him. "It's a slave pen" Theft thought to himself, "This is no where near Nagrand...where the hell am I?". Before Theft has time to figure this out however, he finds Gak Gak making his way closer to the hunter. "I unchain you now and you fight for Gak Gak". The ogre replied as he unchained Theft. The night elf explained that he had no weaponry, and therefore no way to fight. The crowd laughed and spat his way. Gak Gak cursed and handed Theft a dagger. He then proceeded to push Theft to make his way into the arena. A bell sounded and as Theft was being pushed along, the crowd roared with excitement as the goblin announcer began: "ALRIGHT FOLKS! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! OUR FINAL EVENT FOR THE NIGHT WILL INVOLVE A NEW SLAVE WE CAPTURED FARRR FROM THE DEPTHS OF BLADES EDGE! WE GOT THIS BASTARD THROUGHOUT A WEEKS-WORK TRIP! THIS NIGHT ELF WILL ATTEMPT TO FIGHT TORKUS! THE GRAND OGRE OF THEM ALL!" -Gobo the Goblin Theft could not believe what he heard....Outlands had a whole other system. The low class races must have began running the lands that Illidan left to rot.....How would he escape this? He looked at his enemy Torkus, the Ogre stood tall, blood smeared on his face. He heard the crowd cheer, and after Gak Gak pushed him onto the sandy floor, the bell rang. "BEGIN!" Torkus dashed towards Theft. The hunter began pushing back as the Ogre slashed his flair towards Theft. The hunter found himself on a corner, and somersaulted a slash that would have crushed his body. The crowd cheered at his acrobatic abilities. Theft wasn't your typical hunter, his years of working with the Hunt's Guild brought him tons of experience in being quick on his feet. Although he couldn't out duel a rouge, he could die trying. He sprinted towards Torkus after the ogre struggled to raise the flair again. The night elf sent a high kick his way which did little but anger the ogre. Once again Torkus began spinning and wailing his flair which Theft was having trouble dodging the more Torkus swung at him. The crowd began to boo at the fact that no blood was being shed. Torkus was a champion of the slave pens. He needed to please the crowd and that's just what he was going to do. The final swing of the flair partially hit Theft on his side. Luckily it merely cut the skin. Torkus threw the flair down and sprinted towards Theft. The ogre began using brute strength to land a hit. Theft was happy to see that his opponent wasn't smart enough to realize his stamina was fading from dodging the weapon, this however was still a problem. Torkus managed to land a grab on the night elf, followed by a punch to the stomach. The force was so hard that it sent Theft on his knees. Torkus grabbed the elf, raised him to the crowd, and after a few hundred cheers, threw the hunter across the floor. Theft coughed in pain. He needed to stay conscious or die here. He watched Torkus slowly walk over to the elf. Theft blocked away the roar of the crowd, he thought of his match against Antha (see ep.20). He thought of the overpowering opponent he had to face. He made the decision that today he was going to live. Torkus began to dash towards the elf with a death shout that meant this next punch was going to hurt. SSSSSSCHRRRAANNGGGGGGGG *crowd gasp* Theft dodged the punch and had Torkus' head around his arm. The ogre screeched in pain and threw the elf off of him. Theft's eyes glowed red. He had activated his Shangda eye (see ep 20) to stop the blow. Torkus began throwing punches left and right to which Theft was dodging easily. This was a huge toll on his body however, as his stamina began to wear out. He released his dagger and sent it into the belly of the beast. Torkus lashed out in pain and began to roll on the floor bleeding. Theft fell to his knees. Using his Shangda eye was not something he wanted to do. Although the eye was a bloodline trait from his family, he was unable to control it from a young age, and so the hunter reeled in pain. Torkus got up and looked at his body. Realizing that his time was up, the ogre sprinted towards Theft and started smashing into the Hunter. Theft covered his body- the blows were smashing into him left and right for about five seconds until the Ogre passed out. The crowd yelled in disbelief. Theft had won. This did not please the orcs however as they began to make their way towards Theft. Before the hunter had time to attempt an escape, he blacked out from the pain- wondering if he would wake up again.